<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ship Wars To NH by heyitsjames</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143993">Ship Wars To NH</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsjames/pseuds/heyitsjames'>heyitsjames</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsjames/pseuds/heyitsjames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Secret santa gift for NH 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SHIP WARS Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ship Wars To NH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: Explicit art, and encouragment of questionable morals.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To NH, <br/>Happy Christmas,<br/>Love Secret Santa</p>
<p>
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Interested in joining the ship? Ask Wen.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>